Five Times Jim Comes To Pam's Defense
by Tiger-Lilly162
Summary: Five times Jim defends Pam. Some fluff, some angst. Harsh language inside. Spoilers through season four.


Five Times Jim Comes to Pam's Defense

1 - Pilot

"I mean, I know I he's a jerk. And I know he does jerky stuff. Should I really be this upset?"

The minute Pam had come out of Michael's office with tears in her eyes, Jim had ushered her to the break room. She had explained that Michael had fake fired her…it was ridiculous. She had since calmed down, and now seemed to doubt her right to be upset with Michael. Jim was going to have none of that.

"Yes, of course. I mean, you can calm down, but you shouldn't be okay with it. That was rude. And ridiculous. And mean. You have every right to be upset."

It was kind of weird, that he had to defend Pam's feelings from herself. But he was her friend, and after all, what were friends for?

With one last sniffle, she stands up. "Yeah, I guess. You're right. Thanks."

"Sure. Don't worry about it. And if you want my personal opinion, I think you could get away with punching him in the nuts for this." He grins at her, attempting to make her smile, and is rewarded with a small chuckle. They had back to the main office together, both feeling better.

2 – Drug Testing

"Why does he do the things he does for Michael? I just don't get it. What does he get out of that relationship?"

Jim's sitting at home, watching the latest episode of what Mark calls 'his' TV show. It's about the day Dwight found the joint in the parking lot. He hadn't really been enjoying it. Since the episodes were delayed a few months from real life, he was in Stamford. Watching Pam and he interact hurt more than he would like to admit, but he had discovered after he moved here that watching the show helped to fill a little of the void that leaving had caused. Right now, though, he was thoroughly regretting watching it. Although it wasn't in the episode, after he had said his last comment, the interviewer had asked him if he thought that what he had just said could apply to his and Pam's relationship. The memory was not a nice one, and it was annoying that he had been reminded of it.

"What? You mean like why do I do the things I do for Pam?" The interviewer nods. Jim is attempting to hide it, but he's angry. "Pam and I are friends. Friends do things for each other. Is there anything in particular you're talking about?"

"Well, some could argue that you do more for Pam than she does for you. Like how you played along with Jinx. And then she attempted to make you break your Jinx, repeatedly."

Jim knows that this is just this guy's job, but he can't help but be aggravated. To infer that Pam is using him…it's infuriating. Because he knows it isn't true. "I can assure you that Pam does just as much for me as I do for her. Had I jinxed her, the same exact thing would have happened, except our roles would have been reversed."

He gets up and leaves the conference room without the go ahead, making sure to slam the door on the way out.

3 – The Return

As soon as Andy's fist hits the wall, Jim freezes. That _wasn't_ really the reaction he was going for. More like mild annoyance and maybe some investigative work. At least, that was what he was used to with Dwight. But apparently Andy was a more…_delicate _victim.

He instantly hangs up the phone, not caring that anyone who wasn't completely absorbed with the giant hole in the wall might draw the connection that Jim was the one calling. It's weird, because even though Andy instantaneously attempts to backtrack and get back in peoples' good graces, Jim still feels like he might try something else. Like pull out a gun and start shooting them. It's a crazy thought, and he knows it, but Jim can't help the feeling that he should get up and protect his fellow pranker. After all, they're the ones at the greatest risk in this situation…

"Gonna head to the break room. Anybody want anything? Pam, you good?" As Andy's attention focuses on Pam, Jim's urge to jump up and stand at her side to protect her from the possible gun in Andy's pocket doesn't exactly quell. In fact, he feels the need to stand next to her for the remainder of the day, which is thankfully fueled with excuses to joke about the hole and join in party-time festivities. He even manages to position himself in front of her as Dwight destroys the piñata, which is definitely something she needs protection from.

4 – Women's Appreciation

"Even the hot ones aren't really that skinny!"

Jim hadn't really been listening to Michael's latest and not so greatest 'meeting', but for some reason that comment made it through his ears and actually registered in his brain. As he started to look up, he guessed, but really hoped he was wrong, that Michael was referring to Pam. His guess was based on the knowledge that Michael _always_ referred to Pam as the hot one in the office, and, low and behold, his eyes met Michael pointing his stack of note cards at her. _Did he really even use those?_

Jim frowned, and for once it wasn't at the camera with the purpose of comedic effect. _Jesus Christ. What a fucking asshole. _Jim didn't know when Michael had picked up the idea that it was appropriate to say half the stuff he did, and usually his comments didn't faze him _that _much, but his jab at Pam was downright ridiculous.

He sighed as he watched Pam shift uncomfortably and then look around at the rest of the room with big, bewildered, offended eyes. He attempted to catch her eye, to try to convey to her that she wasn't the only one who found Michael's comment rude, distasteful, and untrue. Unfortunately, his efforts came to no avail as Pam's eyes glided past him and returned to Michael. When did their relationship become so screwed up that she wouldn't even look to him at a moment like this? Back before the merger, before his transfer, before casino night, she would have wasted no time meeting his eye after that comment. But now…now was different, apparently.

Later that day, after Michael and the women get back from their fieldtrip but before quitting time, he steps into Michael's office, and wastes no time with pleasantries. "Hey, Michael, that meeting today was really out of line." He says it gently, not really in a way that suggests that he wants a confrontation, but more like it's an idea he's throwing out.

"What? I thought it was nice. I had a very nice day with the women in the office today. They helped me figure things out, I helped them pick out underwear; it was great." Jesus. What a prick.

Jim works to keep his tone in check, and decides that there's really no way he's going to convince Michael that today was wrong on _so_ many levels, so he leaves with a curt, "Yeah, well, sometimes it's not really appropriate to tell people that they 'aren't really that skinny' and talk about menstrual cycles, especially in the work place," and slams Michael's door.

5 – Fun Run

"You have to protect my purity!"

Honestly, of all the things Jim had ever imagined Pam saying, that was not one of them. But then again, Jim had never imagined that Pam would see Michael's…you know.

"Sorry, Beesly, but your purity was gone long before I met you." She gives him a dirty look that he knows isn't real.

"Can't you at least…I don't know! Convince him he's the one at fault, not me!"

"Maybe." He makes his 'Jim face' as he pretends to ponder her request. In actuality, he would do anything Pam asked him to do. If she wanted the moon, he would get it for her. "I'll see what I can do."

The camera appears after that, and Pam continues to vent as Jim nods sympathetically and says encouraging things when needed. Then, of course, Michael decides his presence is necessary, and knocks on the break room door. Pam and he make a show of trying to prove their respective points, and after about a minute longer than it should have taken, Michael enters the room. Pam and him continue for argue for a few minutes. Jim manages to slip in a "Couldn't you have taken off all your clothes in the men's room?" before tuning out the rest of the conversation. He feels sorry for Pam, but he honestly doesn't want to hear the rest of the details about the incident. He turns to her and continues to make sympathetic looks after everything Michael says, because even if he isn't listening, he can guarantee Michael's comments warrant sympathy to the person on the receiving end of them.

Later, once they're relaxing in his apartment after work, she says "Thanks for coming to my defense."

He's surprised; he had hardly said a sentence, after all. But he accepts her thank you all the same, because he's sure that there were plenty of times before this that he's saved her.


End file.
